1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates broadly to nuclear reactors wherein steam is generated by heat from nuclear fuel rods arranged in fuel assemblies. Periodically, these fuel rods must be replaced. In doing so the used fuel rods are removed from spent fuel assemblies. The present invention is particularly directed to a device to be used during derodding of spent fuel assemblies if a fuel rod becomes stuck in a partially withdrawn position.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the operation of a nuclear reactor, the fuel assemblies, which include cylindrical fuel rods, periodically must be renewed. This is accomplished by replacing the rods in spent fuel assemblies. Initially, the spent fuel assemblies must be derodded and on occasion a fuel rod may become stuck in a partially withdrawn position. Continued handling of the fuel assembly requires severing of the stuck fuel rod. Severing of the fuel rod using standard hydraulic shears, bolt cutters, or pipe cutters results in the gross release of radioactive debris, which is, of course, highly undesirable.